1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic insertion machine and a combination of such machines for inserting radial lead electronic components.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Due to the rapidly increasing worker wages, the shortage of labor, and the attrition of labor in both developed and developing countries, the manufacturing labor cost, together with hiring cost and training cost, have greatly threatened the profitability of manufacturing electronic equipment day by day, such as TV, radio, phonographs, transceivers, etc.
To overcome these problems, there has been conceived a new method and associated equipment developed to automatically insert axial lead type components onto a printed circuit board in the United States. However, this method requires a large investment for reel packing machines, sequence machines, and insertion machines and also additional costs for reel packing the components. So far, only a few leading manufacturers can afford to do so.
Even so, the labor saving of automatically inserting axial lead components has been somewhat offset by the additional cost of requiring more room on the printed circuit board adapted to adopt this type of components.
Hence, the industry has desperately needed a new machine and method to be developed for automatically inserting radial lead components at a reasonable costs so that most manufacturers can afford it.